


Belts Are For Trousers

by TooManyIdeasNotEnoughMotivation



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Men Crying, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyIdeasNotEnoughMotivation/pseuds/TooManyIdeasNotEnoughMotivation
Summary: An Alternate Ending (?) where Newt got to keep Credence in his suitcase and Credence breaks something. What will Newt do? Will he snap?





	Belts Are For Trousers

"Mr. Scamander is going to kill me. He's going to kick me out." Credence said after he dropped a glass vial on the floor of the hut. He didn't mean to drop it, the palms of his hands were still slightly damp from sweat at the humidity of the inside of the suitcase and he couldn't keep a hold on it. He knew Mary Lou would beat him if he ever broke anything of hers, and the thought of what Newt was going to do with him for dropping something terrified him.

Just as Credence found a broom, tears slowly welling up in his eyes, he heard the latch of the suitcase open and jumped, fumbling with the broom handle as he watched Newt come in while seeming to scold something in his collar. "Now, Pickett, you'll get your food, just be patient please, I need to check up on Credence first. Now now, you're above that childish behavior and you know it. No, alright, back in you go." Newt muttered, tucking the Bowtruckle back under his collar to look over at Credence with a smile before he took notice of his down expression. "Are you alright, Credence, what happened?" He asked softly as he took a small step closer, stopping as Credence shrunk in on himself.

Credence didn't want to tell him, but it was a sin to lie. "I broke your glass vial." He said quietly, looking at the ground where the glass vial had been broken. Then he put the broom against the table and his hands began to work at his belt.

"Well now, we can just clean it right up, there's no need to worry over a broken vial." Newt nodded, taking off his coat to hang it up, then transferring Pickett over to a pocket in his shirt, rolling up his sleeves as he prepared himself mentally to feed his creatures. He didn't even notice Credence handing him his belt until he felt the poke of the belt nudging him, Credence standing in front of him with his belt offered out to him. Newt didn't understand why he was giving him his belt until he noticed the marks on Credence's hands and remembered Tina's memory of Mary Lou lashing Credence with a belt and he just frowned.

Taking the belt carefully out of Credence's hand, Newt set it aside on the table and instead simply wrapped his arms around Credence in a hug. "Accidents happen. Belts are for keeping up trousers, not for hurting others." Newt whispered, softly rubbing the other male's back with one hand while the other hand gently brushed through his hair. It took a few minutes before he heard Credence start to sob quietly into his chest, gripping the front of his shirt for support. "I know it will take you a while to trust me, but belts are only for keeping up your trousers. Now, let's clean up the mess, shall we?" Newt asked after a few minutes of hugging, only getting a soft nod from Credence as he clung onto him and eventually wrapped his arms around Newt in return as tears still streamed down his cheeks in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my first fanfiction, if you have any ideas or are inspired to make art from this story, that would be awesome! Any feedback is also welcome! :)


End file.
